transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracks (TF2017)
Tracks from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Tracks is a total narcissist, according to his Autobot buddies. But surely they're just jealous, since no one else turns into a sports car as stunningly stylish as he does. Not to mention his flight mode, which lets everybody ooh and aah over his elegant curves and paintjob as he glides about looking down on them all. Whether defending San Francisco or displaying his trademark moves in Dancitron, Tracks always makes sure to be the center of attention. His blinding black beam gun casts everything around him into darkness. Since nothing besides himself is worth looking at, you're welcome! He should be a dangerous opponent, but his concern with preserving his stylish appearance and poor ability to work with fellow Autobots hampers him. Often he simply cruises the metro area, looking for a good scene that he can make even better. History Arc 2 Tracks was reconstructed on Earth by the Ark when the Autobots' forces were depleted using the mind bank, his mind downloaded into a new body from a memory crystal. He attended Bumblebee's field training exercise on human culture—rock and roll wasn't quite Tracks's taste, but when the Seekers tried to steal and convert sonic energy from the concert, surface-to-air combat with the enemy seemed quite a bit more enjoyable for him. |Rock and Roll-Out| On a later mission, he attempted to help Optimus Prime prevent Megatron from being reawakened by the Decepticons, but the mistrustful human armed forces kept them at bay long enough for Soundwave to revive his leader. |I, Robot-Master| Upon discovering that the human Buster Witwicky had gone to take on the Decepticons alone in his battlesuit, Optimus Prime assembled a team of Autobots including Tracks, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Prowl and Trailbreaker to rescue him. |Robot Buster| Shortly thereafter, Tracks joined Ironhide, Smokescreen, and Brawn in guarding Buster as he attended a demolition derby. Tracks found the spectacle to be unsavory, as it resulted in scuffs and dents on the vehicles. The show was interrupted by Soundwave and the Constructicons, intent on abducting the boy. Tracks and Smokescreen actually managed to hold their own against Devastator for a short period of time. But victory came unexpectedly, as Soundwave called for a retreat despite having the advantage. |Devastation Derby| Tracks also was part of the Autobot strike on Decepticon headquarters which allowed Bumblebee to record Devastator's transformation and combination sequence, giving the Autobots a chance to replicate the unique gestalt technology. |Command Performances| The Autobots experienced a major setback when Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet dematerialized before their eyes at a meeting, seemingly atomized in seconds. Matters only became more pressing when Galvatron, Decepticon commander of 2005, arrived in the present, kidnapped Jazz, and co-opted the Constructicons for his own purposes. Goaded into rash action by their friend's distress, the Autobots rushed into battle with the new warriors. Tracks stood shoulder to shoulder with Jetfire, Ironhide, and Smokescreen against Galvatron, but the future Decepticon just laughed and voluntarily allowed them to unload their firepower on him. Staser bolts, high-density lasers, thermal charges, fracture rockets... all hit Galvatron dead center, and all did absolutely nothing. To add injury to insult, he then beat the helpless Tracks and his comrades into a pulp for good measure. Beyond desperate, the Autobots actually stooped to reviving Megatron from where Galvatron had left him to rust earlier, and working with him to concoct a strategy against their common foe. Their gambit was somewhat successful, as Tracks and the Autobots managed to capture Galvatron's lieutenant, Scourge, with Megatron's aid. When Tracks and the others went for a prisoner exchange to get Jazz back, however, they found that Galvatron had lobotomized their friend and turned him into a rampaging zombie. Jazz disabled Tracks and the others for a time, and they only woke up into time to wander into the climax, when Kup and the future Autobots destroyed Galvatron's new space cannon in a massive explosion, convincing him to return the future empty-handed. Needless to say, the Autobots were glad when Optimus Prime and the others miraculously returned after Galvatron and his men returned to the future, reversing the mass substitution effect. |Target: 2005| Later, Tracks was present at the Ark to hear Prime announce that he was going on a lone reconnaissance mission into Decepticon territory. Prey| Prime was then supposedly killed by the Predacons, his body found by a search party. A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| Following Optimus Prime's death, Tracks and the other Earthbound Autobots looked on as Ratchet tried and failed to repair his body. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 They became much less involved in Earth affairs when Grimlock assumed control of the army afterwards and took the Ark back out into space, where Tracks formed part of a security detail to apprehend the captured Blast Off, though they were stood down when it was discovered that the Decepticon was mode locked and only contained some human children. |Spacehikers| Tracks disembarked with the rest of the Earth-bound Autobots from the Ark onto Earth's moon, where they witnessed a battle for leadership between Grimlock and Blaster. This was a moment of opportunity for Ratbat's Decepticons, who attacked Tracks and the others on the moon's surface. Tracks was hit in the enemy's first volley. Subsequently, he was left trapped on the moon for some time with the combined crews of the Ark and Steelhaven, as the attack had damaged their transport. |Totaled| Trivia *Michael McConnohie reprises his role as Tracks. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Tracks didn't appear in Resurrection! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew